


Sugar and Spice

by Sheepgirl3



Series: White Wolf Bakery [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A little angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecure Bucky Barnes, Kind Steve Rogers, M/M, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Steve Rogers, Sequel to As Sweet As You, Smut planned for Chapter 5, Sweet Bucky Barnes, possibly more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepgirl3/pseuds/Sheepgirl3
Summary: Bucky and Steve are getting to know each other and genuinely want to be together whenever possible.But when anything from Media to Steve’s work to nosy Avengers to Haters tries to keep them apart, Bucky’s insecurities reach new heights and Steve has to do his very best to show his brave soldier that he deserves everything good, and the very best.******So it’s a lot of fluff! It was meant to be all fluff but apparently I can’t write much without angst. But the angst will be pretty short and snappy, and most of this will just be filled with our sweet boys. Rating has changed, nothing will happen to at least chapter 4 though.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: White Wolf Bakery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623898
Comments: 57
Kudos: 105





	1. Croissants

Bucky rang up Jerry’s order. “Ok, that’ll be $12.50. Stay in or to go?”

“To go.”

“Ok, I’ll have it ready for you in a jiffy.” Bucky watched as Jerry walked off, then turned when the bell tinkled on the door. Butterflies rose in his stomach and he blushed lightly upon seeing Steve Rogers walk into his shop. The blond Adonis flashed a happy smile at Bucky and walked up to the counter.

Bucky grinned. “Welcome to White Wolf Bakery, what can I get you this morning?”

Steve squinted at the menu, as if he didn’t have perfect eyesight and hadn’t already seen it a million times. “Hmmm. A Hot Chocolate Candy Cane special, and three buttered croissants.”

Bucky smiled, ringing that up. “That’ll be $16.49. Anything else I can get you today?”

Steve smirked at the younger man. “Maybe a kiss?”

Bucky blushed, but kept up the game. “I’m sorry, sir, we don’t sell those here.”

Steve pouted. “Awe.”

Bucky looked around at the mostly empty store, then leaned forward. “I can give you one for free, though.”

Steve smiled and leaned forward to press a light kiss to Bucky’s lips, then handed him the money. “Take care of the guy waiting, then come on over if you have a moment. I’ll be in my corner.”

“Ok.” Bucky hastened to prepare Jerry’s to go order, ignoring the expression on his customer when he bade him goodbye. Bucky didn’t know if it was because he’d just kissed someone, or because that someone was the newly out as bisexual Captain America, or what, but he didn’t care. Preparing Steve’s order, he went over to join the superhero.

“Here you go.” Bucky said softly, placing Steve’s plate in front of him and sitting across from him.

Steve smiled. “Thanks Bucky.” Taking a sip of his drink, he asked, “How are you doing?”

Bucky shrugged. “It’s been good days lately, so pretty well. Business is good. You?”

Steve gave a wan smile that was more apologetic. “Working, ya know.”

Bucky did know. Since two months ago, when Steve Rogers had first entered his shop, they’d texted back and forth every day that Steve wasn’t on a mission and had genuinely grown more and more attracted to each other. Steve thought Bucky was the best thing that’d ever happened to him, and Bucky knew it was the same for him.

The problem? Several, actually. They’d yet to go on their date. Steve didn’t want to draw unwanted attention to Bucky, which Bucky had appreciated. Steve came out only a short month before they’d met, and the media was still buzzing about it. Also, Steve was repeatedly being called on missions that left little free time for planning. Bucky understood, and he still got to see Steve, but it was hard.

Bucky gave a small shrug of his shoulders. “Yeah, I do.”

Steve reached over and squeezed Bucky’s hand. “I actually do have some news about our date.”

Bucky looked up hopefully. They’d been tentatively planning for sometime next week. “Oh?”

“So, next week I’m away all that time,” Bucky tried not to show his disappointment, but Steve obviously saw it anyway, by his guilty expression. “But, after next week, I’ve got two months off. I finally cashed in on my overdue vacation time. So you have me to yourself all that time.”

Bucky’s eyes lit up. “Two months?”

“Two months, and you can have as much of that as you want.” Steve grinned, then placed his hand on Bucky’s cheek. “I’ll finally be able to take you on that date.”

Bucky leaned into the touch and smiled at Steve. “You might just have to move in with me then, because I want all of that free time I can get.”

Steve laughed. “I think that can be worked out.” His smile gentled and he took Bucky’s hand in his. “You’ve been so amazing about all of this, I can’t believe you’ve been so willing to work with all this craziness. I’ve been afraid you’d give up.”

Bucky flushed and looked down at the table. “You’re not someone I want to give up.” He traced a scratch on the table. “I don’t just mean that you’re Captain America and that you look like a Greek God-though, I mean, damn you do.” Steve laughed at that and Bucky smiled. “But other than Sam, you’re the first person in a while to treat me as if I’m capable, not crippled or made dumb or anything. And I know that you in particular understand this, that you’re the first person in a long time to not to just assume you know me based on my story. We both know how valuable it is, so someone like that, I’m gonna wait for.”

Steve squeezed his hand and leaned forward to give him a gentle kiss of understanding. Bucky leaned into it and wished there wasn’t a table between them.

Steve pulled away a moment later. “I’ve got all day today. Want some help behind the counter?”

Bucky perked up. On occasion, when Steve had been free a few hours, he’d stop by and help Bucky during some of his busiest hours. That was actually how their first kiss had happened. “Yes please!”

Steve grinned and the both of them finished Steve’s food (Bucky kept stealing chunks of the croissants) and then got up to head to the kitchen. Once Bucky was preparing to run the dishes through, Steve came up behind him and hummed gently as he wrapped his arms around Bucky, having found out the hard way not to startle him. Bucky now leaned into the touch with a happy smile.

Steve gently kissed the junction between Bucky’s neck and shoulder, holding him close. “I’m so glad Sam dragged me in here that day.”

Bucky turned in Steve’s grip and hugged him tightly back, the two remaining there for a while till someone else came in the shop. “Me too Steve. Me too.”


	2. Sugar is sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory of the past two months of our precious boys.

Bucky had felt like he was in a dream when Captain fucking America had asked for his number. That entire exchange had gone by in a blur and he’d been left standing there in stunned silence, weighed down by his own thoughts.

His immediate reaction was that it couldn’t be real. That Steve hadn’t really meant it. Steve seemed so kind and good, Bucky thought that he could hardly want a one armed veteran who never slept through the night. There was no way he’d hear from Steve.

Except, when Bucky had finally managed to leave his phone alone and checked it hours later, there had been a text, reiterating everything Steve had already said and asking if he had any places he’d like to go on their date? And from there began many long conversations over text and call, which span over two months.

Bucky had been caught up in the excitement, his anxiety not catching up to him for a while. But when Steve had had to rearrange their plans for a fourth time, Bucky had started wondering if Steve really wanted this. Surely if he did, he already would’ve done something so that they could at least go on a date.

Bucky knew Steve’s work kept him busy, but the doubt and negativity weighed him down. About a month into their talking, Steve had noticed, and once he’d gotten a mumbled answer out of Bucky, he’d sought to reassure the other man that he truly valued him more than that.

After a beautiful conversation that had nearly left Bucky in happy incredulous tears, Steve had arranged for a gorgeous arrangement of wild flowers to be dropped off at Bucky’s apartment, which Bucky had taken to the bakery with him. But he didn’t stop at the flowers. Whilst he may have not been able to have enough free time to plan a “proper date”, whenever he had an extra hour or two he’d stop by the bakery and help Bucky out, which meant more than anything else ever would’ve.

Bucky did just fine with one arm, thank you very much. But it was tiring and hard sometimes, especially during the busy hours where even with two arms he would’ve been overwhelmed. He had never said much about it to Steve, of course, but they’d talked often after the rush via FaceTime and Steve had seen how run down he continually was. So, even if it was only a couple days out of the week, Steve tried to be there to help out, sometimes even shooing Bucky to take a break.

Their first kiss happened a month after they met. Sure, they’d sometimes kiss on the cheek to say hi, but by an unspoken agreement they just hadn’t reached the first kiss stage. Their dynamic shifted a little bit when, at 4:00 am-Bucky’s usual time to arrive at the bakery-he’d come in to see Steve already there, with the counter and tables gleaming and the display cases completely ready to face the next day. Steve himself was cleaning the windows when Bucky came in and had frozen with a surprised and almost guilty expression as Bucky had looked around in shock.

Steve had already been there for an hour-thanks to lock picking skills and a great knowledge of security systems-and he had explained guiltily that he’d wanted to surprise Bucky by taking away some of the initial workload of the day, and that he was really sorry if he’d stepped out of line, and also he was really sorry about breaking in-

Bucky had kissed him.

It had surprised both of them, and Bucky had almost immediately stepped back mumbling apologies before Steve had stepped forward and kissed him again, pulling them close together. And that was their first kiss, and it was as perfect as it could get.

After they’d finally broken apart, they’d very cleverly used the time that Steve had saved Bucky and had retreated to the couches, cuddling together and kissing. Gentle, sweet, loving kisses that had left Bucky on a cloud all day.

After that, their dynamic had changed a good bit, and while they weren’t officially in a relationship yet, it was all but official. Whenever they were around each other, they sought the other’s touch or voice, and were becoming capable of speaking each other’s personal language.

It was like a fairytale. And whilst they were still trying to figure out dates and relationship things-Steve didn’t want to leave Bucky open for the media and Bucky was grateful-it didn’t really matter, because they were already fully smitten with each other. And Bucky stopped worrying quite so much about not being worthy. It was hard to feel that way when Captain America himself looked at you like you hung all the stars, and the moon. And maybe created the universe alongside that.

It was never fully easy. Bucky had constant night terrors and complex PTSD, which often left him shaken and withdrawn. He startled at everything and even an accidental brush against where his amputated shoulder ended sent him into a place so far in his mind that it took three hours-at the least-to bring him back out. (It had happened with Steve once, where Steve had accidentally brushed up against his side. Bucky’s next memory was coming to three hours later, Steve having taken care of both the bakery and Bucky in that time. Neither went home that night, both too shaken and wanting the other’s presence. Usually, it took a lot longer to bring Bucky out of it though. Steve must have had a special touch.)

Steve had his own terrors and PSTD, plus the stress of missions constantly-and the media. Bucky had had to calm Steve down after a blogger had posted about Steve coming out, doing everything in their power to deal it where it hurt-succeeding when it came to Steve’s parents. Steve was both shaken and angry and all Bucky could do was try to comfort him over FaceTime. The avengers didn’t know about Bucky yet, but they knew there was a guy, so Steve was under the inquisition from them too. Bucky didn’t worry about it though. Steve seemed more amused when that happened than anything.

But while it may not be easy, it was good. And that got both of them through the rough times. The I love you hadn’t happened yet, but it was there. Precious and pure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer’s block is something really prevalent for me, it cripples me to a huge level. So thank you to Demented Pixie! Whose comment inspired me to finally surge through and write this.


	3. Sweet Meat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally have a date!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this has taken so long. My self confidence and writer’s block have taken some hard blows lately. I’m on track to update more soon! And I know what the last three chapters in this story will hold (except the last but it’ll be ok)
> 
> So enjoy!

Bucky was at home, watching Downton Abbey-he has taste alright??-and binge eating chocolate ice cream when his phone rang. Surprised, he paused the episode and reached for his phone, a smile crossing his face when he saw that it was Steve.

“Hey Stevie. What’s kicking?”

“Hey there Buck.” Steve’s voice rushed over him in a soothing warmth. “Just called to let you know, as of in an hour, I’m officially off for two months.”

Bucky leaned back against the couch, grinning from ear to ear. “Really?”

“Really. I’m all yours, Buck.”

Bucky blushed hard. “As much as I like the sound of that, Stevie, I gotta tell you I dunno what to do with it.”

Steve laughed softly. “How about we start with a date? When are you free?”

Bucky thought for a moment. “I close the bakery at five on Sunday, how about dinner?”

“Perfect. What do you like?”

“Anything savory. I’m a big fan of Mexican food though.”

“There’s a Mexican place right near the tower that’s fantastic, we often order from there after a mission. Want to try that?”

“Sure.” Bucky smiled softly. “Text me the address and I’ll meet you there-say six?”

“Great. Six on Sunday.” Steve’s voice softened considerably. “I know I’ve said this before Buck, but you really have been wonderful about all this rescheduling. I can’t thank you enough.”

Bucky knew he had a dopey smile on his face. “I’m just glad you actually do want to go out with me. I really don’t care about when.”

Steve chuckled. “I agree.” There was a pause before Steve continued. “It’s more than likely we’ll be seen. Ready for the media storm?”

Bucky shrugged, even though Steve couldn’t see him. “I haven’t got anybody except us to have affected by it. Me, that’ll probably be the most positive publicity I’ve ever had. I’m not ashamed to be seen with you, Steve.”

“I’m not ashamed to be with you either.” Steve’s voice was gentle but sincere. “I just want to make sure you’re ready for it. But if you are, then we’ll weather it together.

“That has a nice sound to it.” Bucky confessed in a soft tone.

“I agree.”

There was silence for a moment. Bucky thought of something then, which immediately made him start fidgeting. “Stevie?”

“Yes Buck?”

“I just-I know we haven’t talked about this yet but...” Bucky shifted uncomfortably. “I don’t really put out on the first date.”

There was a pause. Then Steve made a soft sound. “Oh. I see.” Steve didn’t leave time for Bucky to panic about that as he continued, “I don’t really care about that part, Buck. Sure, whenever we’re ready then I’ll be happy. But I want to do this properly. And as much as it sounds appealing, getting you to bed on the first date is not part of that plan. Let’s just wait. When we’re ready we’re ready.”

Bucky leaned back with a soft grin. “God Steve, could you be any more perfect?”

Steve chuckled then. “Man I’m far from perfect. I just want to do right by you.” Steve paused for a second, before adding the next part. “I know it may seem too early for this-probably should wait till at least a few dates in-but I’m pretty serious about this. About you.”

Bucky slumped back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling, feeling many unnameable emotions but all of them good. “I am too Stevie. I’m serious about us.”

They didn’t have to say anything after that. They felt comfortable just knowing that they were being straight forward and honest with each other. Finally, Steve spoke up. “Hey, I’m being called in for a meeting right now. I’ll see you Sunday, ok?”

“See you Sunday Stevie.” When they hung up, Bucky turned the tv back on but barely paid attention. He was running out a high, and it was incredible. He barely even cared when he ran out of ice cream. 

Barely.

********

Bucky knew he should’ve given himself more time. He’d rushed home after work to get ready, but knew that he was extremely short on time. Thank goodness he’d showered the night before.

He fussed with his hair, trying to figure out what to do. He eventually threw it up in a bun. His clothes were simple. A light blue sweater and tight black jeans, combat boots. He pinned his sleeve and stared at himself in the mirror. His heart sunk. He didn’t see what Steve wanted in him.

He was still staring at the mirror when the alarm went off on his phone. He jumped and tore his eyes away from the mirror. He needed to leave. Steve would be waiting. Tossing the negative thoughts to the back of his mind, Bucky grabbed his things and rushed out. He was already late.

***********

Steve was waiting at the Mexican restaurant, reserving a table for him and Bucky. Bucky had already texted him saying he’d be late, so Steve had simply gotten them an appetizer and was waiting patiently.

Steve looked up when the door opened and saw Bucky rushing in, looking flustered. His date obviously took a moment to take a breath before heading to their table. Steve stood and hugged Bucky, who seemed shaky under his hands. He knew Bucky’s troubles with self esteem and anxiety, and by the tension under his eyes this obviously had something to do with that.

Steve pulled out Bucky’s chair for him, he taking it with a major blush, and then sat in his own. “You look great tonight, Buck.” He did. That blue sweater was good with his skin tone, and matched his eyes pretty well.

Bucky blushed and said softly, “Really?” Then he blushed harder and cleared his throat. “I mean, um, you look great too.”

Steve grinned and colored a bit. He was in a simple button down with nice pants and shoes, which actually made he and Bucky look nicely casual together. “Thanks Buck.”

There was a little silence as they studied their menus and placed their orders, then Steve turned to Bucky and smiled. “Hey.”

Bucky blushed and grinned. “Hey.”

“I’m so glad we’re finally doing this.” Steve took Bucky’s hand in his own and Bucky squeezed it gladly.

“I am too. It’s a nice place.”

“It is.” Steve agreed. Chuckling, he added, “Tony usually buys out the place after a mission, but we always order in, so I rarely come here in person.”

Bucky hummed in agreement. “It makes sense, but there’s something always nice about going in person.”

Steve grinned. “Exactly.”

They made more small talk until their food arrived, enchiladas for Bucky and tacos for Steve. Bucky seemed to relax more and more, and Steve felt any tension he’d had fading away. Every time he looked at Bucky, he saw something new. Soft wrinkles around Bucky’s eyes, a tiny mole on his neck. Each thing serving to remind Steve that this was real.

After they ate, Steve offered Bucky his arm and they went to a walk, gazing at the sky as they went. It was just getting dark, and the sunset was beautiful. Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky and felt the other man lean into his side.

“It’s lovely, isn’t it?” Bucky asked softly, gazing upwards. The light hit his face just right and Bucky’s face was cast in a beautiful glow. Steve found him staring, and when Bucky looked at him, he surged forward and kissed him deeply.

Bucky made a surprised sound, but then let out a little sigh and sank into the kiss, deepening it. Steve smiled and wrapped his arms around Bucky, the younger man coming against his chest easily. Steve didn’t care that they were in the middle of a sidewalk in Brooklyn, and Bucky didn’t seem to either.

It was a moment later that they pulled away. They stayed close together though, and Steve stroked Bucky’s cheek gently. His date had a blush to his face, and joy in his eyes. 

Bucky screwed up his courage to ask softly, “Stevie...is it too early to ask if you can be my boyfriend?”

Steve’s face softened even further and he leaned in to kiss Bucky lightly, looking at him with some reverence. “I’d love to be your boyfriend, Bucky Barnes. I’d be honored to be.”

Bucky felt a wide grin spread across his features before he was wrapped in Steve’s sturdy arms. He felt so happy he could burst, and from the way Steve was looking at him, he felt the same.

“I don’t want to leave you now, even if I will see you tomorrow.” Steve joked softly.

Bucky blurted out, “Why don’t you come to mine?” At Steve’s surprised look, Bucky blushed and amended, “Not like-that. But we can watch movies and eat stuff and cuddle and fall asleep on each other...” Bucky paused tentatively, uncertainty creeping in. “If...if you want, we don’t have-“

“Buck.” Steve was looking at him adoringly. “Sweetheart. That sounds amazing.”

So that’s how Steve and Bucky wound up on Bucky’s couch, eating caramel popcorn and watching Pirates of the Caribbean. Bucky dozed off halfway into the second movie and Steve turned the volume down, soon falling asleep after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been thinking. Should I do more stories to expand on this storyline? Moving in together, a pet together, engaged. That kind of thing? Comment and let me know! Your comments help me out, so thank you!


	4. I’m so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of angst. Lots and lots of angst, homophobic slurs and dirty slurs, a PTSD attack, and Bucky doesn’t deserve all the shit he gets.
> 
> I promise it ends happily! And this is the only real angst part of the story.

Bucky woke up the next morning and looked around with bleary eyes. He was laying on the couch, on top of Steve, who was still sacked out. Bucky almost panicked before he remembered. They’d fallen asleep watching movies last night.

Bucky remembered last night and felt a rush of happiness run through him. He and Steve had their date. They were boyfriends. This felt so impossible, Bucky could barely believe it.

Steve stirred at that moment and opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Bucky. “Morning sweetheart.”

Oh Bucky could get used to this. He felt himself preen a little even as he blushed. Steve’s smile grew wider and Bucky blushed more. “Morning Stevie.”

Steve just grinned. “What are you doing up? It’s-“ he checked his watch. “4:05 am.”

Bucky couldn’t remember for a moment, then he slapped his forehead. “I need to open the bakery. It’s my inner alarm clock.” He chewed his lip. “I can take off today-“ He didn’t want to, but he also didn’t want to miss a moment with Steve.

Steve smiled softly and sat up to kiss Bucky’s cheek. “Open the bakery Buck. I’ll come and help you.”

“I can open.” Bucky loved being with Steve, but he liked opening the bakery alone. It was a system for him that he only liked to break with Steve sometimes. “You wanna come help later though? Around noon?”

Steve nodded with a fond look. “Of course Buck. I’ll run with Sam for a bit and maybe we’ll stop by before noon.”

Bucky grinned softly and stood, nodding. “Sounds like a good plan. I’m gonna go get ready, ok?”

Steve waved him off with a smile. Bucky took a quick shower and changed in the bedroom, rushing out with a quick kiss from Steve. It was only about 4:30, so it was brisk out. But Bucky liked the walk. It was only a few minutes to his bakery anyway.

Setting up went smoothly and Bucky disappeared in the back to prepare his pastries and breads. He had a part time cook, but it was Hugh’s day off, so Bucky did it instead. That was ok. It just took a while.

Bucky always listened to music while he was working. Maybe that’s why he didn’t hear it. But when he entered the main part of the bakery, the first thing he saw was that the lock on the door was destroyed. Like, broken off.

The next thing he saw was that his far opposite grey wall had red spray paint on it, covering most of the wall. The words were big and clear.

FAG SLUT

Bucky’s hand flew to his mouth and he stared at the wall in horror. His brain shut off. He couldn’t function. Bucky just couldn’t understand what was going on. 

The bell tinkling over the door alerted him to another presence and he spun around. An older couple, in their running clothes, were staring at the wall in shock. They quickly spun around and left.

Still shaky, Bucky knew he had to cover it up. He didn’t know what was happening, but if he could just make it through the day, maybe he could figure this out later.

Trembling, he went to find out where he’d put that tapestry he’d gotten on impulse a few months. He never gotten around to putting it up. Now would be the right time, he supposed.

Within twenty minutes, with a stepladder that creaked ominously under his weight, Bucky had hung the tapestry. He’d tried to scrub the wall, but no use. The tapestry did look pretty good, at least.

Bucky now stood at the door, examining the latch. It had been kicked in. Bucky had already disarmed the security system, so there was no warning, especially not over his music.

Bucky cleaned up the best he could and finished preparations for opening, flipping the sign. All the while, he was shaking. His safe place had been invaded. Someone had written-that!-on his wall. Bucky thought about calling Steve, then decided not to. Steve would be running with Sam and would stop by eventually. Bucky tried to tell himself it’d all be alright.

The bakery had been open an hour. There had been half a dozen customers already. Bucky was pretty sure that he was paranoid, but it felt like they were eyeing him more than usual. He told himself it was crazy. But he knew he wasn’t wrong in seeing that all of his regulars were in a sudden hurry to get in and out.

By 8:00, Bucky thought his nerves would be shot by noon. Some regulars, some new people, had been extremely rude to him that day. They’d all made him feel quite small and worthless, even if it was just them giving him scathing looks. More than once, Bucky checked his fly to at least make sure that he was decent.

At 8:30, the door to the bakery swung in and a portly, middle aged woman stormed in. She held a newspaper in her hand and the moment she saw Bucky, she marched up to the counter.

“Young man, are you James Barnes?”

Bucky blinked in surprise at her. “Umm. Yes, I’m Bucky, what can I-“

“You are a disgrace to this country.” The woman slammed a hand on the counter, making Bucky jump back. “You finally showed your true colors, huh? National hero, pah! You’re no more than the dirt on my shoe.”

Bucky was too astonished to say anything but, “Ma-ma’am, I don’t-“

“You’re that little slut that corrupted Captain America, aren’t you?” The woman demanded. Bucky felt even more confused. “You have no right, young man. Your parents should have done better with you. Imagine the nerve! You think just because you got “poor and traumatized in the desert”” she put on a high voice, “That you can just corrupt our very own national icon? Make him see your fucking perverted views?!”

Bucky was shaking, the woman’s words worming their way into his head. He tried to steady his voice. “Ma’am, I’m going to have to ask you to leave-“

“We’re all onto your games, you pervert. So crawl in hell where you belong!” She struck him across the face and threw the newspaper at him, leaving.

Bucky, cheek throbbing, shakily opened the newspaper. There it was, a photo of he and Steve kissing last night. A nice photo actually. But it was obvious who it was by the next two photos, that showed both of their faces. He looked up in a fog as the door tinkled again. That person had a newspaper too.

It continued. Person after person. He got called a slut, fag, whore, traitor, pervert, and many other things time after time again. There was a group of men that Bucky was certain were going to assault him that fortunately left after terrorizing him into a fucking mess. People hit him. People told him he should have died. Someone told him that someone should kill him now.

It went on. Hours of no relief. His bakery was never empty. No one helped him. He simply stood there, frozen, as people kept coming. 

It was somewhere close to noon when the reporters came in. Cameras, noise, shouting questions. So much noise. So much fucking noise...

Bucky ran for the kitchen, managing to lock it before he collapsed against the floor, shaking as he stared on in terror. The room vanished around him. He vanished from the room. He was back there, where they broke him over and over again. They were breaking him. He thought maybe he was screaming. He knew it didn’t matter.

*********

Bucky first heard white noise. He only saw darkness, but the noise was getting more and more intense. It broke away in words. Someone was speaking. Bucky slowly began to understand some of the words.

“Bucky, sweetheart, come back to me, ok? You’re safe. You’re in New York. It’s Monday, October 12th, 2020. You’re in your bakery. It’s Steve, can you hear me?”

Steve. He knew that name. Bucky too. He didn’t understand...

How long it was, Bucky didn’t know. But his vision slowly cleared and he was able to see Steve kneeling beside him. He could feel the cold floor under him. Steve was looking worriedly at him.

“S-Steve...” Bucky’s voice cracked, but Steve still looked relieved.

“Bucky, thank God. You back with us, baby?” Bucky nodded slowly. He thought so. “Good. Nat, could you-thanks.” Steve took a glass of water from somewhere and held it up to Bucky, who drank it gratefully. “You feeling up to standing?”

Bucky nodded slowly. He still felt shaky, but he wanted to get up. With Steve’s help, he managed. Bucky took stock of his surroundings and saw a pretty red-haired woman standing there. He immediately recognized her as Black Widow, but was too out of it to register it completely.

“How long was I gone?” He asked Steve softly. His boyfriend looked worried again.

“Sam and I got here close to noon. From what we could gather, we’d just missed you leaving. So we’re thinking close to five hours.”

Five hours. He hadn’t been that bad in a long time. Bucky took a shuddering breath as everything rushed back to him. A small sob escaped him before he could stop it, and Bucky found himself wrapped up in his Steve’s arms. Steve was good. Steve was safe.

“It was-how did they know?” Bucky’s voice cracked. “How did they know who I was? Where I worked? How?”

Steve’s voice sounded sorrowful as he answered, “Those photos were taken by a passerby last night, who worked for the paper. Some person, we’re not sure who yet, managed to identify you. They leaked your name, workplace, and address. How they got it, we’re also not clear on.”

Bucky trembled in Steve’s arms and the supersoldier held him close. “Did they hurt you?”

Bucky was about to say no, but then he thought about getting slapped multiple times, shaken physically and mentally, being threatened continually. The last five hours he’d spent on the floor. He nodded softly.

Steve took a long, deep breath and held him closer. “We have paramedics on-“

“No!” Bucky blurted out. Steve looked at him, surprised. But Bucky was barely holding his shit together as it was, he couldn’t handle being poked and prodded. Or a hospital, he’d have another panic attack. “Please, no medical people, please.”

Steve traced his finger along Bucky’s bruised cheek, frowning slightly. “I understand why Bucky, but you’re pretty shaken. I still don’t know what really happened, but...I know it wasn’t good.”

Bucky thought about it as he leaned into Steve’s touch. “Can-can they just check me out and leave me alone? Please don’t make me go to hospital, please!” Bucky begged.

Steve’s eyes looked sadder as he kissed Bucky’s forehead. “Of course, sweetheart. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. If you just want to come straight to the tower, we can do that.”

Bucky looked up in confusion. “The tower?”

Steve looked regretful. “Whoever leaked your info also leaked your address. We’re not sure it’ll be safe to go back there. I was hoping you’d be ok with staying at the tower for a while.”

Bucky felt weak and uncertain. Steve could obviously see this, reaching out to hug him close. Bucky shuddered slightly as he asked shakily, “Why Stevie? Why is this all happening?”

Steve shook his head and sighed. “People don’t like others being happy, I guess.” He squeezed Bucky gently. “I’m so sorry Buck.”

“Not your fault.” mumbled Bucky against his shoulder.

“It is, in a way. I had no idea it’d be this bad, honestly. I’m so sorry, I should’ve-“

“Should’ve what, Stevie?” Bucky’s voice cracked. “We were on a date. We kissed. We put a label on us. Normal things. Like normal people! We should be able to do things like that!”

Steve nodded slowly, then leaned back to kiss Bucky gently. “You’re right, Buck, I’m sorry.”

Bucky returned the kiss, then rested his head on Steve’s shoulder before pulling back. “What now?”

“We need to be going I think. Nat’ll get us out of here without issues. I’ll help you lock up.”

Bucky felt a fresh wave of tears come to his eyes. “I can’t afford to close, Steve! I-I have payments to make, and-“

Steve shook his head. “I know baby, but you’ll be attacked again. We’ll figure something out.”

Bucky sniffled and took Steve’s hand, leading him out into the main part of the bakery, glad that someone-maybe Steve-had pulled the blinds. Sam was in the seated part of the room, straightening chairs and tables that had been knocked over. Looking around, Bucky came to realize that the place had been trashed.

Steve’s hand on his back rubbed slow circles. “When we got here, we were more worried about getting to you. But people started wrecking the place. Sam and Tony managed to get everyone out-Tony had to leave for a meeting but he wants to meet you-and as soon as it looked like you were coming back, Sam came to start fixing it up.”

Bucky shot a tremulous smile at Sam, who waved. Then Bucky went over to the tapestry and pulled it back, showing Sam and Steve what had been vandalized first. Sam looked furious while Steve looked both mad and upset.

“Someone broke in this morning while I was baking and-“ Bucky couldn’t continue, too overwhelmed and upset.

Steve pulled him close again and looked at Sam. “Can you lock up?” Sam nodded and gave a thumbs up. “Thanks man. Come on, Buck. Let’s go.”

Bucky couldn’t move though, too exhausted and shaky. He felt Steve lift him in a bridal carry and start walking, and Bucky was grateful. Everything else happened in a blur of noise and flashes, but Bucky found that he was soon in a car, on his boyfriend’s lap. Safe.

Bucky dozed off into an uneasy sleep.

********

Bucky woke up in an unfamiliar bed, cozy and warm. He looked around. It wasn’t a very decorated bedroom, but it did have touches. Hand drawn portraits, some of Bucky, some of the bakery. The Captain America outfit in the closet. The blue comforter with stars that he was wrapped up in. And against the far wall, hung up, was the shield.

Steve’s room then. Bucky felt a rush of affection and bashfulness at the idea of Steve tucking him in. Because the blankets were warm around him and there were a lot of pillows. And Bucky knew Steve ran warm, so the thought of Steve putting the extra blanket on the bed just for him completely melted Bucky’s heart. 

Bucky thought about the events of the day and felt a shudder run through him. Who knew what could’ve happened if Steve and Sam hadn’t arrived when they did?

There was a note on the bedside table. Bucky stretched out his arm to get it and read it. 

‘Buck. I hope you slept well. I’m downstairs sorting out what to do about all the mess right now with Pepper. You can come join me if you want. You’re more than welcome to shower if you want, and if you’d like any fresh clothes feel free to raid my closet. You remember I told you about Jarvis? Ask him for any help you need, he’ll take you down where we are if and when you’re ready. If you need me up there, he can send for me. <3 Steve.’

Bucky felt warm as he read the note. They may not have said I love you yet, but the heart felt like it meant the same thing. And Bucky did remember Steve saying something about Jarvis, so he nervously looked up and said, “Jarvis?”

“Good evening, Sergeant Barnes.” Bucky couldn’t help but jump a little, even though he was expecting the British voice. “It is 7:05 pm on October 12th. You have slept for almost two hours. Captain Rogers would like me to remind you that if you need anything at all, you need only ask.”

Bucky nodded slightly, then felt silly. Jarvis could see him, right? “Thanks. Um. Where’s the shower?”

“The bathroom is out the door and the next door down on the right.”

“Thanks Jarvis.”

“You’re welcome, Sergeant Barnes.”

Bucky reluctantly left the cocoon of the bed and padded over to the chest of drawers he saw. He felt shy about taking clothes, but Steve had said he could. Besides, he really didn’t want to wear these clothes after sleeping in them. Bucky found a soft grey t-shirt and sweatpants that he knew would be too big on him. Then he followed Jarvis’ instructions to the bathroom.

Getting clean was good, but the bad thoughts threatened to overtake him. So, he dressed in Steve’s clothes-fuck they smelled so much like Steve it was like he was there-and went to the elevator, where Jarvis sent him two floors down.

“Thanks Jarvis.”

“You’re very welcome Sergeant Barnes.”

“Jarvis? Can you call me Bucky?”

“Of course Bucky. Please enjoy your stay.”

Sounded like a hotel, but Bucky appreciated the sentiment. He walked off the elevator into a communal kitchen, where there were...the Avengers.

And even though logically Bucky had known this, he still wanted to run and hide. But Steve saw him and lit up, and Bucky found himself walking over and into Steve’s comforting arms.

“Hey baby, sleep well?” Steve’s deep voice washed over Bucky like a soothing balm and Bucky nodded into Steve’s chest. “Good. Jarvis help you out ok?” Bucky nodded again.

“Hey Cap! Share him a little!”

Steve straightened slightly and Bucky turned around to see the rest of the Avengers staring at them. The speaker appeared to be Tony Stark, who was rubbing his hands gleefully. Bucky noticed Sam out of the corner of his eye, but his attention was mostly fixed on Tony.

“Right.” Steve coughed, a little awkwardly. “Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Bucky-“ and fuck if Bucky didn’t melt hearing that. “Bucky, that there is Tony. There’s Natasha-“ Bucky vaguely recognized her from the bakery earlier. She waved at him. “That’s Clint-“ A friendly looking man with a slice of pizza in his mouth gave him a thumbs up. “That’s Bruce-“ Bruce, a man who Bucky had a hard time picturing as the Hulk, smiled softly at him. “Then Thor-“ A great blond hulk of a man, who if Bucky didn’t have Steve would’ve made Bucky really want to climb that guy, boomed out a “hello” from the other side of the room.

“Then Rhodey-“ A kind of reedy but kind looking dark skinned man waved. “Wanda-“ A young girl with reddish hair and a kind smile grinned at him. “And of course, Sam.”

Sam came over and gave Bucky a hug, ignoring Tony’s call of, “I want a hug!” Bucky chuckled into Sam’s shoulder as the man pulled back. “Hey man. You doing ok?”

Bucky shrugged. “Good as I can be.” 

Sam nodded in understanding as a woman approached them. Bucky recognized her from television. “Hi, Bucky? I’m Pepper Potts, head of Stark Industries, saver of the business side of the Avengers ass, and fiancé to Tony.”

Bucky shook her head shyly. “Nice to meet you, Miss Potts.”

“Same to you Bucky. We were discussing the events of the day, I was wondering if you felt up to talking about the arrangements.”

Not really, but Bucky wanted to have a say and know what was going on, so he agreed. Steve kept an arm around him as they got seated, and Bucky was grateful.

Pepper got straight to it, and Bucky was grateful. “We’ve managed to track down the leak of your personal information and we’ve both dealt with the person-“ Bucky had a vision of all the Avengers dropping into someone’s apartment and had to struggle to not giggle. “and removed the content that was leaked. Unfortunately, we aren’t able to remove all files, or erase the information from anyone’s minds. We got your security camera footage from today,” Bucky was so glad he always left the camera on. “And we are currently pursuing legal action against all involved. Most will probably just face a hefty fine, but we’re focusing on the death threats, vandalism, and people that physically touched you. They’ll be persecuted. That all of course is if you want to go after them.”

Bucky almost said no, to avoid media coverage. But truly, he’d been scared out of his mind. He’d been hurt. Bucky nodded. He wanted them to pay. Steve’s arms tightened comfortingly around him.

“Excellent. Is there anything you want to make sure of in this deal?”

Bucky thought for a moment. “They pay for damages. To me, to the bakery. I don’t care if it just means they pay my insurance for therapy. I don’t want to be financially responsible for cleaning up after the assholes.”

Pepper smiled and nodded, making note of that in her binder. “Now, the biggest problem is that both your workplace and your home are compromised. You’re welcome to stay here however long you’d like until this dies down. As for the bakery-“

“I don’t want to change locations.” Bucky interrupted, then flushed apologetically. “I spent a lot of time and money into making that bakery just the way I want it, I don’t want to have to move it. Besides, Steve’s still got a vacation hasn’t he?” Bucky turned to Steve, who nodded. “I don’t think anyone actually wants to cross Captain America. T-that’s if you want to be around the bakery that much?” Bucky added uncertainly.

Steve immediately nodded. “Of course Bucky. You know I love helping you out.”

Pepper made note of that. “Alright, we can work with that.”

Bucky nodded. “I’ve been thinking about changing apartments anyway, so I can do that.”

Pepper seemed to finish with what she needed to discuss with Bucky as the other Avengers piped up with their own thoughts. Bucky was glad, still too worn out to talk about everything. Steve kept his arm around him and made sure he got some of Clint’s pizza-which was good because Bucky had been starving.

Bucky wasn’t sure how long it was before Steve said softly, “You wanna get an early night? You seem pretty tired.”

Bucky was extremely tired, still worn out from the previous events of the day. He nodded. “Yeah, that’d be nice.”

Steve went with him and guided him back to the floor. Bucky was glad, for it felt like he was going to crumble sooner rather than later. He fumbled to get the shirt off-Steve having to help in the end-and got into Steve’s marvelous, big bed.

Steve kissed his forehead, and then his lips as he smiled. “Can I get anything for you?”

“Stay?” Bucky’s voice was small. “Can you sleep here with me?”

Steve’s expression got soft and he climbed under the sheets and blankets to join Bucky, the younger man immediately draping himself on the superhero’s chest. “Of course Buck. Whatever you want.”

“Thank you.” Bucky’s voice remained quiet. “I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart.” Steve’s fingers stroked his hair gently and Bucky’s eyes closed at the sensation. He fell asleep on top of his supersoldier boyfriend, taken away to a land that couldn’t tarnish him.

Steve laid there with his arms around the veteran, holding the most precious thing in the world close and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, we have some soft sweet boy and some soft sweet smut.
> 
> If you like this, check out Sheepgirl3 on Tumblr and also check out Slytherin Queen and the Marvel Fanfiction Amino on Amino. I’m trying to build up both communities, so please come!
> 
> Take care of yourself everyone! 
> 
> Love from-G


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys are intimate. 
> 
> This chapter is pure soft smut! This is my first time writing real porn though, so please forgive any weird things. I did my best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an important and long message at the end of the chapter, please take a moment to read it all the way through.

Bucky woke up surrounded by warmth and comfort, a warm body underneath his. It took a long moment for Bucky’s brain to get back online, but when it did he realized that he was in Steve’s bed, in Steve’s quarters in Avengers Tower. And that the warm body underneath of him was Steve himself.

Bucky blearily opened his eyes and looked around. It was much the same sight as it had been the evening before, except that he was laying on Steve’s chest with the super soldier’s arms wrapped around him. When he looked up at his boyfriend’s face, he saw that Steve was already awake, smiling softly at him.

“Hey beautiful. How’d you sleep?” 

Bucky blushed at the compliment. “Mmmm. Better with you here. How about you?”

Steve smiled as his fingers brushed through Bucky’s hair. “I slept great, thanks.”

Bucky hummed softly and relished the feeling of protection and love. He was not small or helpless by any stretch of the imagination, at 6’0 and muscular. Steve was really only one or two inches taller than he was. But in Steve’s strong arms, he felt small and safe. For the first time in his life, he relished the sensation. 

Bucky thought over the events of the night before and said softly, “I didn’t keep you from anything important, did I? You could’ve left, I would’ve been ok-“

Steve hushed him with a soft kiss. “It’s alright sweetheart. You didn’t keep me from anything, and I was happy to stay here. I had the best night’s sleep I’d had in ages with you here.”

Bucky blushed softly and admitted, “It was the same for me. Do you have a busy day?” He was wondering what he’d have to do with himself.

Steve shook his head. “I’m still on vacation. You have me all to yourself.”

Bucky smiled softly and nuzzled closer. “I like the sound of that.” They spent a good few minutes just cuddling on the bed, Steve’s hand running through Bucky’s hair, smoothing out its tangles.

Finally, Bucky had to excuse himself to go pee, and Steve let him up reluctantly. Bucky chuckled at him, teasing, “I’ll only be a minute...”

Steve waved him off with a mock pout. “Yeah yeah. Hurry back though, any second without you in my arms is tragic.”

Bucky wound up flushing heavily, mumbling, “Yeah, ok.” Steve smirked like he knew the effect his words had had on Bucky. The veteran blushed and hurried out of the room.

Bucky relieved himself and brushed his teeth and hair, feeling soft and relaxed despite the events of yesterday. It was probably Steve’s proximity. No wonder the guy was so good at being Captain America, he made Bucky feel safe even in the same general area as him. He went back to the room and...oh fucking hell.

Steve was shirtless, rifling through his drawers for a shirt. Bucky felt all his blood rushing south and his mouth drying out at the sight of all that glorious, golden skin and all the beautiful, corded muscle. Bucky had of course known that Steve was ripped, but...he’d never seen him shirtless before.

He must have made some form of noise because Steve looked up, startled. “Shit, sorry Buck, I thought I’d have the time to change-Buck?” He must’ve seen something in Bucky’s face because he stepped forward, concerned, and ohcrapallofthatbodywasrightthere!!

“Bucky...?” Bucky knew his eyes were fixed on the chest in front of him and he tore them away to look up at Steve’s face, which seemed pink. The guy had obviously seen him staring and Bucky blushed deeply. Steve’s pink cheeks deepened as he looked at the shirt in his hands and moved to pull it on. “Sorry, sorry, I’ll just...”

Bucky stopped him before he even realized it. “No please...I mean, unless you want to of course I don’t want to prevent you from being comfortable and fuck I was eyeing you really inappropriately and-“

“Bucky.” Steve stopped him with a gentle hand to his mouth, and fuck if that didn’t make him want to climb Steve right then and there. “I’m not uncomfortable, but you had mentioned not wanting to start in-ya know, that direction, yet. I didn’t want you to feel pressured or anything-“

“I’m not.” Bucky said breathlessly, but it was the honest truth. He stepped a little closer but kept his eyes on Steve’s face. “We got past first date.” He chuckled a little nervously. “And...Steve, I’m really serious about you, you know that. I don’t want anyone else, I’ve never felt this way before. And I understand if you’re not quite there-God knows you have the pick of all the cream of the crop-but...”

“Bucky.” Steve stopped him by cupping his face in Steve’s large hands. “I love you.”

Bucky felt like he couldn’t breathe, but in the best way possible. His hand shakily went to touch Steve’s cheek as he swallowed around the lump in his throat. “I love you too.”

Steve’s smile was blinding as he pulled him into his arms, kissing him deeply. And oh, that was nice. All of it, from the best kiss he’d ever had to the gorgeous body he was being held against, to the best man he could ever wish to find.

When they broke apart, they didn’t even need to speak, finding love and solace in each other’s arms. Bucky did eventually speak up quietly. “I want everything with you Stevie.”

Steve pulled back enough to touch their foreheads together. “Tell me what you want now, Buck.” His voice had lowered to a rumble and Bucky shivered slightly at the sound.

It wasn’t easy for Bucky to ask for anything he wanted, but he sure as hell wasn’t losing this opportunity. “Will you fuck me?” 

Steve’s smile seemed to grow a little wilder, but he answered calmly, “I’m not gonna fuck you Bucky.” But before Bucky could even start to feel ashamed or worried, or hurt, Steve kissed him fiercely. “It’ll be our first time, Buck. I’m gonna fucking make love to you.”

Bucky’s cheeks went crimson and he squealed-though he’d never admit it-when Steve picked him up and carried him over to the bed, depositing him on it. The veteran swallowed hard as he looked up at the supersoldier, who was looking at him with a fiercely devoted expression.

“Stop lookin’ at me like that.” Bucky mumbled. “It’s too much...” He couldn’t think what in him deserved that expression from Steve, the expression that told him Steve thought he was the greatest thing in the world.

“Never enough, baby.” Steve looked at him as if he hung the moon and stars. He leaned down to kiss him deeply and Bucky arched into the kiss, greedily desperate for anything Steve gave him. They spent a long moment just kissing; heated, passionate kisses that left Bucky tingly all over. From Steve’s pleased rumbles, he was enjoying it too.

When they broke for air a bit later, Bucky was breathless and blushing. Steve grinned at him softly and his hands went to tug the hem of Bucky’s shirt. “Can this come off?”

Bucky thought about all the scars and the mess that was on his torso and nearly ran right there. But then he looked up at Steve and saw nothing but love in his eyes, nothing but gentleness in the way he handled him. He nodded, a little hesitant at first.

“You sure baby? We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

Bucky knew that Steve meant that too. But he also knew that he wanted everything with Steve, and he also craved the vulnerability this would bring him. He was so tired of being strong. So he quickly nodded and started pulling the shirt up over his head, Steve helping him once it was obvious that he meant it.

Bucky waited, nervous, as his shirt was cast aside. He wasn’t sure what reaction he wanted, but he was nervous for anything. But Steve didn’t spend long looking at his torso, and when he looked up, his eyes were only full of love and admiration. He gently kissed Bucky’s scarred shoulder, then moved on to kissing all around Bucky’s neck.

Anything that happened next went by quickly, and the next thing Bucky knew, Steve and he were both pantless and Steve was pulling down the hem of his boxers, Bucky doing the same.

Once they were both fully naked, their lips crashed together in a deep, desperate kiss. Bucky moaned as he felt their cocks rub together, and he could hear Steve groan as well. The kiss was getting more passionate by every passing second as they ground against each other.

Bucky finally pulled back enough to gasp out, “I-didn’t really bring supplies...” It was the last thing he was thinking at the time, seeing as his stay here wasn’t planned.

Steve grinned sheepishly and pulled back, opening his nightstand drawer and pulling out condoms and lube. Bucky raised his eyebrow at Steve and the one and only Captain America blushed. “Not me, Tony makes sure every room is stocked. I wouldn’t have presumed-“

Bucky shut him up with a kiss. “I know babe, I would never question your integrity. Now get back here and fuck me-oh pardon me, make love.” Bucky was only messing with Steve, but he probably deserved the swat to his ass that he got. “Hey now, don’t damage the goods.”

Steve leaned over him with a purr, body covering Bucky’s completely. The veteran melted at the feeling as Steve’s lips trailed along his jaw. “But baby, that destroys my plan for tonight...”

Bucky shivered. “Fuck Stevie, first you wanna have intimate, loving sex and now you sound like you’re gonna take me apart...”

Steve’s chest tumbled out a laugh as he gave kitten licks along Bucky’s neck. “I love that you think I can’t do both.”

Bucky wasn’t convinced at first that the mewl of desperation and arousal came from him, but soon knew that it had indeed by the patented Captain America’s shit eating grin. 

Steve pulled back and his gaze softened as he looked over the beautiful, amazing man that he had laid out before him. He knew Bucky didn’t see it, but his soul was so kind that it radiated from his very being.

How could anyone have wanted to hurt him?

Bucky was biting his lip and fidgeting a little, obviously nervous. Steve knew that now would be the best time to establish a few things, while they had a moment of clear minds.

“Baby, let’s work out a couple things first, ok?” Bucky’s eyes were immediately on him and the man nodded softly. Steve rubbed his sides gently as means of reassurance, which his boyfriend melted at. “Are you alright with bottoming? I know that was the direction we were going, but is it what you want?”

Bucky nodded immediately. “I could never top, I never had the right mindset for it. Wouldn’t ever come out feeling satisfied or good enough. I’m a definite bottom.”

Steve kissed him gently, continuing to rub his sides. “That’s ok baby. I love to top. Now, how long has it been since you were last with someone?” Steve knew that it hadn’t been while they were together, but he had no idea what Bucky’s life had been before him.

Bucky flushed a little and his gaze fell. “A while...definitely about a year and a half.”

Steve kissed him again and he felt Bucky relax a little. “That’s ok baby, I’m just gonna open you up really good. Triggers, anything you don’t like? Anything you want more of?”

“No pain, no BDSM. I like feeling safe and taken care of, with sometimes a tiny bit of power play, but I like to be on equal footing with my partner. And...no restraints?”

Steve nodded softly, his hands rubbing over Bucky’s stomach as the man practically purred. “That’s definitely ok baby, I’m not much into those things either. And I like the same things too, so I think we’ll be ok. Anything else?”

Bucky smiled softly at him and shook his head. “Just be gentle at first?”

Steve kissed him fiercely. “I will baby. You tell me if you need to stop.” He felt Bucky’s legs spread underneath him and gently rubbed the back of his thighs, feeling the muscles relaxing.

His boyfriend nodded as a beautiful, slightly dopey smile spread over his face. “I promise baby. Can we start now?”

Steve answered that by opening up the lube, squirting a generous amount on his hands and rubbing them together to warm it. As he looked down, he directed his gaze to Bucky’s lower half and took it in hungrily. His boyfriend wasn’t huge, but he was nicely sized. That was ok, contrary to popular belief Steve was large, but not monster sized.

Steve saw that Bucky’s tip was already leaking a little and reached forward, wrapping his lubed hand around Bucky’s cock. The other man jolted a little and moaned, legs falling open wider. He grinned, stroking Bucky as his other hand went further down, tracing his perineum until he reached his hole.

Bucky moaned, his eyes falling closed as he felt Steve rub his hole. Even without it being a long time, Bucky was fairly sensitive anyway. And it was Steve, which added new intimacy. Bucky didn’t want this to go away, any of it.

He moaned softly as he felt Steve’s finger press in. It was a definite stretch, but it only burned a little, Steve going slow.

“That feel good, baby?” Steve rumbled above him, and Bucky opened his eyes enough to see his boyfriend leaning over him, eyes dark with just a small ring of blue, but loving.

“Fuck, you know it does, Stevie.” Bucky panted, squirming a little. “More, please.”

He was opened up finger by finger. Neither of them had any idea how much time had passed by the time three fingers slid easily in and out of Bucky, but it didn’t matter. Bucky was floating, and Steve didn’t seem much more on Earth than he was.

Even though being fingered felt amazing, and Bucky definitely liked their slow pace, the hot feeling in his gut reminded him that he really couldn’t go on for hours.

“Steve...please...” He panted, spreading his legs further with a pleading look. Steve groaned softly, looking down at him.

“Fuck, you don’t need to ask me twice Buck, just look at you.” He twisted away to grab a condom, rolling it down his cock securely. “Do you want to be on your hands and knees, Buck?”

Bucky shook his head immediately. “No, I like it like this...and I really want to look you in the eyes.” He mumbled the last part but knew Steve could hear him.

Sure enough, Steve’s eyes grew darker, even as his expression grew more loving. “I want to look you in the eyes too, baby.” Steve kissed Bucky deeply before saying, “Ready?” At Bucky’s nod, he lined up and pushed in slowly.

Bucky moaned as he was slowly filled, his head falling back onto the bed. He’d been stretched wide, so all the sensations were purely pleasure. “Nugh...Stevie...fuck honey.”

“You feel so good Buck.” Steve’s eyes were closed as he pushed himself to the hilt, head falling forward to kiss Bucky deeply, staying still as they both adjusted. Bucky welcomed the kiss eagerly, the both of them content to make out as they got used to the intimate feelings.

Finally, when an unknown amount of time finally passed, an unspoken agreement passed between them. Steve started to move, slowly and deeply at first but picking up speed. Bucky didn’t bother stifling his sounds, wrapping his legs around Steve’s waist to bring him closer. They had a whole floor to themselves, and Bucky was gonna enjoy it.

No matter how slow they took it, both Steve and Bucky found themselves reaching their peaks quickly. 

“Fuuck...Steve I’m getting close, baby...” Bucky moaned, his hips moving to meet Steve’s thrusts rapidly.

“Me too baby, c’mon...” Steve panted, his hips moving faster. Bucky came soon afterwards with a cry, Steve following with a loud groan.

Time passed before the two of them broke apart, Steve pulling and tying off the condom before tossing it in the trash can. He then went to get a washcloth to clean them both off. Bucky supposed he should probably help, but he felt too lazy and happy to move.

Once Steve had cleaned them off, the two men cuddled each other close, enjoying each other’s presence. The intimacy hadn’t stopped or started with sex. It only grew stronger.

“Stevie?”

“Mmmm yes Buck?”

“Even making love, you still fucked my brains out.”

Steve laughed. “Is that a good thing?”

“Totally.”

“Good, Buck.”

“Stevie?”

“Yeah Bucky?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have something you want to ask me? Or do you have something you’d like to see in White Wolf Bakery? Comment or find me on Tumblr to ask!
> 
> Hey everyone! So this is long, but important. I ask all my readers to at least scan it.
> 
> So I’m part of Amino. I’m one of the older (in age) members, but I enjoy roleplaying and sharing my stories. I am on a Stucky Amino which I love.  
> Unfortunately, on this Amino, I found a roleplay request. What’s unfortunate about it? It was a paragraph copy/pasted from my very own story, Something Nice Everything Precious.
> 
> Someone has copied a part of my own work and is spreading it around without credit to me. I do not know if this user is the one to actually copy my work or if it was already floating around. That, my friends, is plagiarism. They never really claimed it as their own, but they never said it wasn’t theirs, which amounts to the same thing.
> 
> To think that one of my readers copied a part of my story, something I have worked so hard on, and is using it for their own pleasure almost makes me want to pull all my stories down and retreat from ever posting my writing. I did not write my stories for anything other than things for people to read. They are not meant to be copied. I never meant for them to be used as plots without my permission.
> 
> These are my stories. These are my plots. These are my words. If you would like to use one of my plots, ask me. Ask me, and if I say yes, then you have to credit me. If I find another piece of my work floating around without credit, I will not hesitate to report each and every person for plagiarism.
> 
> Some people may think I’m being unreasonable, or harsh. I, along with other authors, have poured my heart and soul into my stories. I’ve cried in frustration when my plots haven’t gone as planned. Anyone else, who hasn’t put all of that into my stories, has no right to steal them.
> 
> I beg all of my readers, please, if you see something you know isn’t that person’s work, please report. And if you want to use one of my plots, ask me! Seriously, I’d rather be asked. Please guys, I don’t want my work taken, I almost cried when I found it.
> 
> So if you see my work somewhere, and it doesn’t have the usernames Sheepgirl3 or Slytherin Queen, please report plagiarism. I always have the same usernames.
> 
> On a cheery note: if you enjoy Marvel Fanfiction, can you come join my Amino? I’m an agent in the Amino, and we’re trying to expand our community. We welcome writers, artists, and readers!  
> http://aminoapps.com/c/MarvelFanficfun
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr! https://sheepgirl3.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> So there’ll be a chapter where most if not all of the angst comes to play, then our boys will be happy. That’ll probably chapter 3 or 4.  
> Should I include some sweet gentle smut in here? Write it separate? Or none at all. I kinda want to in some format, but what do you guys think?  
> Comments and kudos give me joy!!!


End file.
